Sing the Baddies Away
by Kirabaros
Summary: Sam is alone after Dean went to hell and he's fighting the fight. A chance encounter to get to Lilith turns into disaster until Angie saves him. A patching up moment that leads to Angie singing Sam's song and keeping the nightmares at bay.


**Sing the Baddies Away**

It was supposed to be a typical hunt of a demon and one step closer to getting to Lilith. That was what the scuttlebutt was and he followed it. Even Ruby verified that it was good info but she had doubts. He didn't and they disagreed and she left in a huff. No surprises there. So he went with the knife in hand and traps were laid out. It wasn't that simple.

The info was good in that there was something out in that old house but it wasn't a demon. In fact he didn't know what it was except that it had nasty sized claws and teeth and it was out for blood. He did what he did and tried shooting the thing but it just made the fulgy pissed off and it charged. The next thing he knew he was clouted on the side and sent flying into something and his skin was on fire. Putting his hand to his side it came away stained with red.

There was no help as the thing started to snarl. It sounded like… Looking at where it was coming from, he knew what it was. He could only gasp for air and the hell hound charged at him with the intent to kill. He closed his eyes but nothing happened. Upon open them, he saw…

Dean looked so lost standing there. He was in his usual hunting gear but it was different. There was blood everywhere on him. The claw marks from the hell hound were evident. The hazel green eyes looked at him and said, "You could've saved me Sammy."

Then the hazel green eyes changed to the pitch black of the demon. The sorrowful expression was gone replaced by something more sinister. The grin was hardly welcoming as Dean said, "No thanks to you, this is what I've become. It's all your fault Sam."

The screech came and the thing he was hunting came into view. The teeth were nasty and the claws dripping blood. His vision was swimming from the blood loss and he made it worse by standing up. Dean was still there with his demon eyes looking at him. They were burning with hatred but the look was one of disgust. He said, "Dad told me that I might have to kill you. Maybe I should have. Then none of this would have ever happened. You shouldn't have been born Sammy."

The thing hissed and sprang forward. It was a nasty thing and it was heading straight for him. The claws were extended to give the final blow. Dean was grinning and saying, "Now you'll finally get to pay what is owed. You know that you deserve this. It is your fault."

The thing leapt straight at him. It screeched as it opened its mouth. He could see the teeth coming down on him. Then there was black and pain…

~0~0~

Sam felt clammy and sweaty when his eyes shot open and he gasped for air. The first sensation that registered was intense pain coming from his ribs and his head was pounding. He lifted a hand to his head and noticed the scratches and dried blood on it and tried to comprehend why there was blood all over his hands. It was then that he realized that he was in a room with a single light on and he was on a bed.

He felt his body shake as he tried to sit up and everything hurt. He almost fell back down when his arms jerked and his stomach felt queasy. Eventually he did fall and everything was just exploding in a wave of pain; like he was being tortured. He couldn't help but cry out in pain and a hand went to his stomach. He felt ready to hurl.

As Sam bent over the edge of the bed, a trash container came into his view and he let it out. It was nasty and he felt miserable. It was like a really bad hangover. It was assuaged by a hand rubbing gently across his upper back near his shoulders and continued to do so while he finished puking his guts out. The same hand helped guide him onto his back on the bed and that was when the light passed over and he got a clear look.

"Take is easy Sam."

"Angie?"

Angela looked down at him as she sat on the edge of the bed. Saying nothing she brushed his locks away and felt his head. Her eyes focused on nothing while she was checking him out.

Sam blinked as he watched her. The last time he saw her was two, maybe three weeks ago. She was heading out to do something. He closed his eyes since his head hurt. He grimaced as he felt it all over. It was like someone had taken a stick and beaten the shit out of him though his side was on fire and he remembered why on that.

"It'll feel that way for a while."

"What?"

"The guy you were after had injected you with a very powerful hallucinogen," Angela replied as she picked up a cool cloth and sopped up the sweat. "It induces hallucinations, nightmares, dreams, and makes you feel like you're really there. But that was after you got a nice clout from his pet."

"No wonder… Did I get the guy?"

"Yes you got him. Demon didn't know what hit him."

Sam thought she was humoring him when more likely she saved his ass. Certainly she did the patch up job since he couldn't have done it himself. "Thanks."

"Always, Sammy." She came into his view with water. "Did you find what you needed?"

"I… don't know." Sam couldn't remember much from the whole thing except that he had walked into a trap. Apparently the info was good but not good enough and it was a set up. It even had Ruby fooled. The nightmare though was a different story. "It was a trap."

"Figures," she murmured as she checked his injuries. "Well you're all set. You just need to rest and let the fever pass. Side effect from the hallucinogen." She got up to leave, "You need to sleep now."

That was the last thing Sam wanted. The nightmare that he had, he sure it was one, was still there in his mind. It felt very real and it seemed compiled of what happened and his feelings of failure when it came to Dean. Even though he had gotten on the track with going after Lilith, he still felt guilty about not being able to save him.

It was instant that he reached out and grabbed Angela by the hand. She was all he had and even he failed what Dean asked of him to do. Somewhere in his mind he took it as a means of her leaving because of his failure. "Don't go."

Angela looked down at the sick Winchester. It had been bad when she found him. How he managed to kill the demon and his pet that wasn't a hellhound in his state was something beyond her but a testament to her assessment that he was stronger than he was given the chance to be. Fever had set in and she was scared about infection from the nasty looking claw marks that surprisingly sliced deep enough to bleed but didn't need stitches.

The plea to stay tore at her. She wanted to keep him safe and away from the Old Man but she couldn't leave him helpless. She sat back down and said, "I'll stay. Now go to sleep."

It was like getting toddler Sam back when he refused. It didn't take much of guess to figure that he had been hit hard with the drugs and he was going to have a rough night as his body detoxed from them. It was better if he slept though but his pain/fear/glazed eyes were resisting. Pursing her lips, she came up with a solution.

Adjusting her position to be more comfortable, she began humming a tune. It was one that she knew worked before and could work again. Her lips formed the words and her voice was low and gentle, "Hush little Sammy don't you cry, you're still the apple of your mother's eye…"

Sam relaxed as the song continued. He vaguely remembered this… well the tune and it sounded peaceful. He managed to close his eyes and muttered something. His hand didn't let go of hers. Angela continued to hum the tune and made herself comfortable since she could see he had no intention of letting her go.

It was probably one moment of weakness for either of them since she was running still from the Old Man. Sam was reeling from the fact that he lost Dean and thought she was lost and then she showed up and now in and out of his life. It was a tough time but even tough times needed respite. Looking at Sam, Angela used her free hand to dust his bangs out of his face and settled in to sleep. She flicked the light off still singing the baddies away as she looked up at the ceiling next to Sam.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a one shot of one of the occasions that Sam and Angie met up during the four months Dean was in hell. Set after Angie's Great Escape and somewhere after Sam learns a thing or two from Ruby. Enjoy...


End file.
